dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
Estatísticas DEX:8 STR:17 BODY:15 (já somados Growth e Density Increase) INT:7 WILL:10 MIND:8 INFL:9 AURA:8 SPIRIT:7 Iniciativa: 24 Hero Points 100 POWERS: Growth 5, Heat Vision 8, Density Increase 1, Illusion 1, Omni-Arm 11, Self-Manipulation 11, Telescopic Vision 7 bonus: limitações: Growth sempre ligada e já fatorada nas estatísticas. Illusion só permite projetar mapas holográficos. Self-Manipulation só permite transformar-se num caminhão Classe 8. SKILLS: Charisma:10 (Persuasion), Gadgetry 6, Military Science 7, Vehicles 6, Weaponry 8 ADVANTAGES: Genius, Leadership, Connections: Autobots (high), Cybertron (high), Iron Nerves, Miscelâneo: Transformer DRAWBACKS: Leve Irrational Attraction por sacrificar-se por seus companheiros. motivation: Responsabilty of Power Ocupation: líder dos Autobots Riqueza: n/a Forma de Caminhão {FORÇA 10, Running 6, Skin Armor 2} nota: Nas minhas regras Growth pode aumentar FORÇA e Running simuladas por Self-Manipulation, lembrando que a cada 3 APs de Growth, +1 em Running. Então Prime usa 4 APs cada para a FORÇA e Running, que são suplementadas pela Growth. Outros nomes conhecidos: Orion Pax (nome cybertroniano original), Líder Optimus (adaptação na série de TV em seus primórdios aqui no Brasil), Supremus Absolutus (quadrinhos publicados pela Ed. Globo) Equipamento: Rifle {Corpo 8, Laser Beam 15} TRAILER/COMBAT DECK {Corpo 12, Energy Blast 11, Pyrotechnics 10, Ice Production 10, Vibe 10, Sonic Beam 10, Flame Project 10, INT 1, WILL 2, MIND 3, FORÇA (transporte) 9, Radio Communication 11, Recall 5, Running 5, Weaponry 6} O Trailer é RARAMENTE usado por Optimus em combate, embora sempre vísivel em sua forma de caminhão. O Trailer transforma-se numa estação de combate auto-consciente capaz de disparar todos os tipos de raios usados pelos Autobots, e também serve como forma de comunicação no campo de batalha. O Trailer abriga também o Roller. ROLLER {Corpo 6, INT 1, WILL 2, MIND 3, FORÇA (transporte) 4, Radio Communication 13, Recall 5, Running 6, Miniaturization 1, Stealth 6} limitação: Radio Communication permite apenas enviar informação audio/visual para Optimus Prime em tempo real daquilo que presencia. O Roller é um pequeno veículo espião capaz de se esgueirar nas fileiras inimigas. desvantagens: dano feito a uma unidade é partilhada por todas as unidades, incluindo o próprio Optimus. Porém, enquanto Optimus pode sobreviver sem o Trailler e o Roller, estes dispositivos não sobrevivem sem Optimus. MATRIZ DE LIDERANÇA {CORPO ???, SPIRIT ???, INT ???, WILL ???, MIND ???, Broadcast Empathy 7, Mutation 20, Ressurrection 10, Gadgetry (build gadget) 25 vantagens: Leadership, bonus: Mutation é permanente e não causa Aparencia Estranha. limitação: Gadgetry só permite a criação de Transformers. Broadcast empathy só permite alterar gradativamente a personalidade do usuário para uma com boas motivações; Mutation só pode ser usado pelo usuário da Matriz, que deve inseri-la no corpo (Somente Transformers podem fazê-lo), Ressurrection só permite ressuscitar Transformers.} The Matrix of Leadership or Creation Matrix in the fictional Transformers universes is the Autobot talisman of legend, passed down from leader to leader. It comprises an oval-shaped container, holding a glowing crystal. To open the Matrix is to release an unpredictable wave of power from the crystal. In some continuities, the Matrix seems to have an intelligence of its own, able to determine when and how it will be used. The Matrix also serves as a source of power, able to reformat a chosen Transformer (for example Hot Rod in the animated Transformers movie or Starscream in the G2 comic) into a higher-powered being, sometimes with a modified alternate mode. The transfer of the Matrix usually carries with it to the recipient, upon transformation, the title of Prime. Origem: Prime é o lider dos Autobots, um grupo de robôs heróicos do planeta Cybertron, e detentor da Matriz da Liderança (na série animada, era um artefato místico capaz de dar vida as máquinas, enquanto que nos quadrinhos da década de 80 fora retratada como uma forma de energia onde o próprio Optimus era o receptáculo), tendo como maior inimigo Megatron, líder dos Decepticons. Sua forma alternativa é sempre um caminhão, exceto na série animada Transformers: Robots in Disguise, no qual Optimus virava um carro de bombeiro. No Brasil ficou conhecido na década de 80 como "Líder Optimus" na série animada e "Supremus Absolutus" nas HQs - até a edição nº 06 da Transformers Especial, após esta foi utilizado seu nome original, bem como nas versões animadas posteriores a G1. Optimus é um guerreiro sem igual, além de um excelente estrategista, porém o que o destaca é sua liderança complacente, em que é capaz de sacrificar a própria vida para salvar a de seus comandados ou qualquer outro ser vivo. Sua principal arma é um rifle laser, mas carrega em sua carroceria um canhão e um pequeno veículo-autobot espião (não ficou explicado se ele faz parte de Optimus como uma extensão de seu corpo ou se é um autobot independente). Nas posteriores versões de Optimus Prime, sua carroceria passou a combinar com ele para se transformar em um robô maior e mais forte. Category:Transformers